We're gonna be okay!
by ErdbeerRei
Summary: 100% Carby! Mit allem was zu ner Beziehung gehört ;-)
1. Default Chapter

Good News???  
  
Es war Montag morgen, halb 7. Das lange, freie und schöne Wochenende war vorbei und es hieß also zurück in den Alltag von einer Krankenschwester in Chicago.  
  
Ich war schon eine halbe Stunde wach, wollte aber nicht aufstehen. Es war einfach viel zu schön im warmen Bett, in den Armen von dem Mann den ich so vermisst hatte. Ich spürte seinen leisen, langsamen aber warmen Atem in meinem Nacken und seinen Herzschlag im Rücken. Wie oft habe ich von diesem Moment geträumt...endlich wieder mit dem Mann meiner Träume vereint zu sein. Ich sah auf die Uhr..."John......bist du schon wach?" fragte ich ihn leise. Er kuschelte sich näher an mich "...nein..." Ich grinste, drehte meinen Kopf und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. "Na komm...du musst zur Arbeit und ich hab nen Termin beim Arzt." Ich löste mich aus seinen Armen, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging ins Bad. Kurze Zeit später kam er zu mir unter die Dusche...auch hier spürte ich die Wärme und die Liebe die von ihm ausging. Er massierte mir meinen Rücken, küsste jeden Punkt meiner nackten Haut...er sah mir in die Augen "Ich hab dich so vermisst, Abby." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss "Ich dich auch, John." Er küsste mich wieder...  
  
Ich zog mich an, während er Frühstück machte. Ich setzte mich hin...sah die frischen Croissants, die Marmelade und Orangensaft auf dem Tisch stehen. Carter guckte mich an "Hast du keinen Hunger?" "Nicht wirklich..." Er sah in mein trauriges Gesicht "Alles okay?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf "Ich hab Angst vor dem Termin beim Frauenarzt..." Er lächelte mich liebevoll an "Es wird schon nichts ernstes sein." Seit Tagen schon hatte ich Unterleibkrämpfe und mir war schlecht. Er stand auf und, kniete sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Das hab ich so vermisst...jemand der immer für mich da ist...der mir zuhört und mich in den Arm nimmt wenn es mir nicht gut geht.Und wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten liebe ich ihn so sehr. "Ich liebe dich" ein Satz den ich ihm schon längst hätte sagen sollen, mich aber, warum auch immer, nicht getraut hatte zu sagen. "Ich liebe dich auch" Er küsste mich zärtlich.  
  
"Soll ich mit kommen? Ist egal ob ich zu spät komme, Kerry versteht das sicher." Ich schüttelte den Kopf während ich aus dem Autofenster auf das Gebäude sah. Ich wollte mich nicht im County untersuchen lassen, da kannte ich jeden, das wahr mir unangenehm. "Nein das brauchst du nicht." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss stieg aus und ging die paar Stufen zur Tür hinauf und schließlich hinein. Carter sah mir noch nach...und fuhr dann ins Krankenhaus.  
  
Es war heut nicht viel los. Es kamen wenige Patienten mit leichten Verletzungen rein. Carter ging ins Ärztezimmer, zog sich um und ging zur Aufnahme. "Morgen Jerry, was gibt's?" "Guten morgen Dr. Carter. Hier ist eine schwangere Frau mit Rückenschmerzen in der 3 und hier ein Hundebiss in der 5." Carter nahm die Krankenblätter ohne was zu sagen entgegen und ging in die 3.  
  
Ich wartete ungeduldig nach der Untersuchung im Warteraum auf die Ergebnisse. Als Dr. Reynolds aus ihrem Praxisraum rauskam stand ich auf und sah sie fragend an "Wie sieht's aus?" Dr. Reynolds nickte zufrieden. "Es ist alles wie's sein soll. Sogar besser. Sie werden ein Baby bekommen!" Ich guckte die Ärztin geschockt an "Schwanger?" Dr. Reynolds nickte. Erst jetzt begriff ich langsam was sie mir gerade mittgeteilt hatte. Ich werde ein Baby von Carter bekommen! "Ist alles okay?" "Ja....ja natürlich, es ist nur etwas überraschend." Die Ärztin nickte zufrieden. Ich zog meine Jacke an und sah runter auf meinen Bauch. Dort wächst grad ein Kind von MIR und JOHN heran...ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben! Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht verließ ich die Praxis. Draussen auf der Straße hörte ich laute Stimmen aus der nebenliegenden Bank. Ich ging in Richtung County denn ich wollte John ganz schnell die gute Nachricht überbringen als hinter mir zwei maskierte Männer aus der Bank liefen und wild um sich schossen. Ich zuckte zusammen.Was war das? Plötzlich fiel ich nach vorn. Meine Schulter tat schrecklich weh...ich sah um mich...es war alles verschwommen..........ich sah die Polizei kommen..............ein Polizist kniete sich neben mich "Lady, sind sie verletzt?" "Meine........Sch.....Schulter......." stotterte ich mit letzter Kraft......dann war alles schwarz vor meinen Augen. "Schnell ruft einen Krankenwagen!" schrie der Polizist seinem Kollegen zu.  
  
Carter saß gelangweilt im Ärztezimmer und nippte an seinem lauwarmen Kaffee. Die Tür ging auf und Susan kam herein " Hey. In 2 Minuten kommt ein Verkehrsunfall rein." Carter nickte. "Ja ich komm grad." "Wie läufts zwischen dir und Abby?" Susan guckte Carter neugierig an. Carter grinste "Gut!" "Schön zu hören, wo ist sie eigentlich?" Auf dem Weg in die 1 sagte Carter ihr das Abby beim Frauenarzt wär. "David Mitchell, 32, zusammenstoß mit LKW, wir haben ihn unterwegs intubiert, aber er ist bewusstlos, hat wahrscheinlich einige Rippenbrüche!" sagte die Ärztin aus dem Krankenwagen zu Carter. "Auf drei. 1, 2 und 3!" Während Carter, Susan und Pratt mit dem Verkehrsunfall beschäftigt waren, wurde Abby eingeliefert.  
  
In der 2 wird sie von Luka, Deb, Kerry und Gallant versorgt. "Sie hat außer der Kopfwunde noch eine Schusswunde an der Schulter...warum sagt mir das keiner, schnell Kompressen!!!" sagte Deb wütend. Alle waren total besorgt um sie...besonders Luka der sich um die Wunde am Kopf kümmerte. "Gebt mir das Sonogerät!" Kerry untersuchte ihren Bauch auf innere Verletzungen! "Kammerflimmern! Sie kolabiert!" "Oh, nein!" "Die Pattels auf 200!" Nichts "250!!!" Wieder nichts "Verdammt 300!" Es passierte immer noch nichts. "Sie ist schwanger" Jeder guckte zu Kerry rüber. Deb, die wusste das es nur Carters Kind sein konnte griff nach dem Skalpell "Ich öffne den Torax!"  
  
"Schnell ich brauch Kompressen" Susan ging schnell rüber in die 2 ohne zu sehen wer auf dem Bett liegt. "Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert?" fast hätte sie die Kompressen fallen lassen! "Sie wurde in die Schulter geschossen....und ist jetzt kolabiert. Und sie ist schwanger!" Susan sah rüber in die 1. "Lass Carter nicht hier rein...und sag es ihm noch nicht...das wird Abby tun!" Luka wahr fest davon überzeugt das Abby es schaffen wird, obwohl es schlecht für sie aussah! Susan nickte und ging zurück zu ihrem Patient. Doch bevor sie Carter die Kompressen geben konnte guckte er auf die Uhr "Zeitpunkt des Todes 10.34Uhr!" "Sorry....." "Es ist nicht deine Schuld....auch mit Kompressen hätte ers nicht geschafft. Ich seh mal nach was in der 2 los ist." "Carter, warte!" Doch es war zu spät! Carter stand in der 2, seine Augen auf Abby's Gesicht gerichtet. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, er fing an zu zittern, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Susan...bring ihn bitte raus...!" Kerry nickte mit ihrem Kopf zur Tür. Susan nahm Carters Arm...aber er weigerte sich "NEIN! Ich will hier bei ihr sein!" Tränen liefen ihm jetzt die Wangen runter. Aber Susan zog ihn am Arm hinaus in den Flur. "Sinusrythmus!" "Gott sei dank!" sagten alle durcheinander. "Gut, bringt sie schnell hoch in den OP!" "Wa....Was.....ist.....mit ihr? Kommt sie durch?" Carter musste gegen weitere Tränen ankämpfen. Susan nahm ihn in den Arm............"Sie wird es schaffen!" sagte eine Stimme hinter Carter. Er dreht sich um und sieht Luka "Was ist mir ihr......?Was hat sie??" "Sie wurde angeschossen....erst sah es nicht so schlimm aus....aber sie ist kolabiert. Wir mussten ihren Torax öffnen...aber sie ist jetzt stabil." Carter starrte ihn an. In diesem Moment wird Abby aus der 2 gefahren. "Abby!!!" Er lief zum Bett, nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie sah schlimm aus...so verändert. Carter ging mit zur OP Schleuße wo schon Romano und Elizabeth standen. Carter sah Abby hinterher. "Carter, es ist besser du bleibst draußen. Wir machen das schon!" Romano ging als letzter durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Carter stand allein im Flur...Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Benommen suchte er sich einen Stuhl, setze sich, ohne einen Blick von der OP Tür zu wenden! "Hey" Susan stand neben ihm. "Sie wirds schaffen!" Sie setzet sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Aber Carter reagierte nicht. Gedanken wie 'hätt ich sie doch mit zum Arzt begleitet' oder 'warum hab ich sie allein gelassen' schossen durch seinen Kopf. "Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" Carter schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf...seine Augen immer noch auf die OP Tür gerichtet. Auch nach 2 Stunden, es war schon viertel nach 12, kam kein Zeichen aus dem OP. "Warum dauert das denn so lange?" Carter sah Susan fragend an "Ich weiß nicht, aber nicht mehr lange." In diesem Moment ging die OP Tür auf und Romano kam heraus. "Wie gehts ihr? Kommt sie durch?" Romano wusste das er ihn nicht anlügen kann. "Wir haben ihre Wunden versorgt, sie hat großes Glück gehabt, 2 cm weiter links und die Kugel hätte ihre Lunge getroffen aber jetzt sie ist stabil. Allerdings liegt sie im Koma. Wir wissen nicht wann sie aufwachen wird." Wieder lief Carter ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte Abby nicht schon wieder verlieren, nicht nachdem sie sich endlich gefunden hatten! Da wurde auch Abby schon aus dem OP gefahren. Carter sah ihren hilflosen Körper an. "Wir bringen sie auf die Intensivstation!" Aber Carter hörte die Worte von Dr.Corday nicht denn er lief neben Abby her und hatte nur sie im Kopf. Susan lief ihm hinterher um sicher zu gehen das es ihm gut geht. Im Zimmer angekommen setzte sich Carter auf einen Stuhl neben Abbys Bett. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie leicht. Er machte sich Vorwürfe "Warum hab ich sie allein gelassen?" Er sagte diesen Satz immer wieder, langsam rollten die Tränen seine Wangen runter. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Susan, die mittlerweile neben ihm saß, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Aber Carter hörte gar nicht auf sie. Er sah Abby weiterhin an. 'Da liegt sie, so hilflos und ich kann nichts für sie tun. Wenn sie mich nur hören könnte. "Susan" Carter drehte sich zu ihr "lässt du uns bitte allein?" "Natürlich" sie stand auf und ging zur Tür "Sag Bescheid wenn du was brauchst!" Er nickte. Susan ging aus der Tür und machte sie leise zu. "Abby?" Carter versuchte mit ihr zu reden "Es tut mir leid das ich dich allein gelassen hab, es tut mir leid das ich dir nicht helfen kann. Bitte wach wieder auf, ich will nicht ohne dich sein!" Er legte seinen Kopf auf den Bettrand und fing an zu weinen. "Ich.....ich will dich.....nicht schon wieder verlieren...!"  
  
Unten in der Notaufnahme war es ruhig geworden. Es kamen nur ganz weinige Patienten. Luka, Susan und Kerry standen an der Aufnahme und starrten das Telefon an, in der Hoffnung Carter würde anrufen und sagen das Abby endlich wach geworden ist. Aber nichts. Ihre Arbeitsschichten waren schon längst vorbei, aber keiner wollte nach Hause gehen.  
  
Gegen 21.00Uhr kam Deb ins Krankenzimmer. Sie wollte sehen ob Carter irgendetwas braucht. Aber der war längst eingeschlafen, seine Hand aber immer noch in der von Abby. Auch Abby war noch nicht wach geworden. Als Deb die 2 so sah, dachte sie an das Baby. Da liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie nahm eine Decke und legte sie über Carters Rücken. Dann ging sie wieder.  
  
Um sieben Uhr morgens wurde Carter von Schwester Anderson geweckt die Abbys Tropf wechselte. "Guten Morgen Dr.Carter" "Morgen" murmelte er Er sah auf Abby "Wie geht es ihr?" "Es hat sich nichts verändert. Tut mir leid." 'Warum nur? Warum sie? Warum meine Abby?' dachte er während die Schwester leise die Tür schloss.  
  
Auch nach drei Tagen tat sich nichts. Carter, der immer noch neben ihrem Bett saß und wartete Abby die Augen aufmachte, war völlig erschöpft. "Hey...wie geht es dir?" Susan war hereingekommen, aber Carter hatte sie gar nicht gehört und erschrak "Was?" Susan setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Sie soll endlich aufwachen...ich will nicht ohne sie sein!" Auch jetzt hatte Susan Tränen in den Augen "Das wird sie, ganz bestimmt!" Sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken damit sich Carter nicht auch noch um sie sorgte, aber er war sowieso nur auf Abbys Augen fixiert.  
  
Nach 7 Tagen um 14.51 Uhr, Carter lag schlafend auf Abbys Bett, machte sie endlich ihre Augen auf. Ich sah mich um und sah Carter schlafend neben mir sitzen. Wie sehr hatte ich diesen Anblick vermisst. Seine Hand in meiner, er ganz nah bei mir. Ich strich ihm über den Kopf und sah ihn verliebt an. Mein Herz fing an etwas schneller zu schlagen. "John?" fragte ich ihn leise. Er bewgte seinen Kopf leicht "John?" sagte ich wieder und endlich hob er seinen Kopf sodass ich in seine schönen braunen Augen sehen konnte. "Hey..." ich lächelte ihn an. Ihm lief eine Träne die Wanger herunter die ich mit dem Daumen wegwischte. Er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie. Er beugte sich zu mir hoch und küsste mich. Sah mir kurz in die Augen und küsste mich wieder, und wieder, und wieder! Ich spürte seine Hände, die mein Gesicht hielten, ich spürte die Wärme die von ihm aus ging. "Ich bin so froh dich wieder wach zu sehen, ich wüsst nicht was ich ohne....." Ich legte meinen Finger auf seinen Mund "Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere" "Ich liebe dich auch" Er setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und nahm mich leicht in den Arm. "Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" Ich überlegte kurz...eigentlich hatte ich alles bei mir was ich brauchte..."Versprichst du mir etwas?" "Ja, alles was du willst!" "Wenn ich entlassen werde, gehen wir dann einkaufen?" Carter guckte mich komisch an "Ja...sicher...aber warum?" Ich grinste ihn an "Naja...........wir brauchen doch Baby Sachen!" Er starrte mich an. Ich grinste ihn immer noch an "Bist du...bist du....schwanger?" Ich nickte glücklich. Er drückte mich fester an sich und küsste mich. 


	2. The first picture!

So...hier ist Kapitel 2. Ist zwar etwas kurz...aber immerhin. Hoffe euch gefällts!  
  
The first picture!  
  
Nach 5 Tagen durfte ich endlich wieder nach Hause. Nach Hause in mein eigenes Bett! "Susan?" sagte ich zu ihr bevor ich nach Hause gehen wollte "Kannst du bei mir einen Ultraschall machen?" "Natürlich" In der 4 setzte ich mich aufs Bett, machte meinen Bauch frei und Susan trug mir die kalte Paste auf "Etwas kalt, ich weiß" Aber das störte mich nicht. "Hier bist du!" Carter hatte mich schon überall gesucht. "Pssssst" Er setzte sich neben mich, seinen Arm um mich gelegt. Er wollte diesen Moment natürlich nicht verpassen. "Was haben wir denn da?" Ich starrte sie erschrocken an. "Ich sehe 4 kleine Füße." "Was???" Ich starrte auf den Bildschirm...konnte aber komischerweise nichts erkennen. "Ihr bekommt Zwillinge!" Carter drückte mich an sich und ich hörte ihn leise sagen "Ich liebe dich". "Ich lass euch kurz allein um ein Bild machen zu lassen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Wir nickten, immer noch auf den Bildschirm starrend. "Zwillinge.....Zwillinge...." 2 Babys von dem Mann den ich über alles liebte. Zwei Babys die er mir, als Zeichen seiner Liebe, geschenkt hatte. "Hier ist das Bild." Ich nahm es an mich und drückte es gegen mein Herz. An der Aufnahme standen Susan, Kerry, Chuny und Deb. Sie wollten uns gratulieren. "HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH!" riefen sie im Chor. Ich umarmte jeden. Ich war so glücklich!  
  
Zu Hause angekommen wollte ich nur noch ins Bett. Ich heftete das Bild unserer Babys an den Kühlschrank, nahm Carter's Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Ich zog ihn langsam aus, küsste seinen Oberkörper an jedem Punkt. Auch er zog mich langsam aus, schob mich zum Bett. Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen, meine Augen fixiert auf seine. Sie glänzten wie ein Stern! "Ich hab dich vermisst..." sagte John zwischen den vielen kleinen Küssen mit denen er meinen Körper verwöhnte. Er küsste mich an meiner Schulter, die dank seinen warmen Lippen jetzt nicht mehr so weh tat "Ich dich auch..." Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu meinem Gesicht hoch, sah wieder in seine Augen und küsste ihn..............  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! 


	3. Zurück ins County

Zurück ins County...  
  
Als ich am nächsten morgen wach wurde, lag John nicht neben mir. Hatte ich das alles nur geträumt? Hatte ich geträumt wieder mit Carter zusammen zu sein, das ich den Unfall hatte und habe ich mir eingebildet von dem Mann meiner Träume schwanger zu sein? Aber da merkte ich meine schmerzende Schulter....nein....ich habe nicht geträumt! Ich drehte mich zur Wohnzimmertür und sah Licht in der Küche. "John.....? Bist du das?" "Ja...ich mach Frühstück!" Er kam zu mir ans Bett, streichelte über meinen Bauch und ginste mich an "Hast du Hunger?" Ich nickte, immerhin musste ich jetzt für 3 essen! Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad. Als ich in die Küche gehen wollte, saß John im Bett mit einem Tablett auf seinem Schoß. Ich setzte mich neben ihn, er legte seinen Arm um mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange! Wir frühstückten gemütlich und fuhren anschließend ins Krankenhaus. "Morgen ihr 2" begrüßte uns Susan als wir ins Ärztezimmer kamen "Morgen" Ich ging zu meinem Spint während sich Carter einen Kaffee nahm. "Abby, wie gehts deiner Schulter?" "Ganz gut, es tut noch weh aber es geht." Ich log sie an, denn der Schmerz war kaum zu ertragen. Sunsan nickte und ging raus, eine Stichverletzung kam nämlich rein in die 1. Ich zog mich um als Carter mich von hinten umarmte. Den ganzen Tag tat meine Schulter höllisch weh aber sobald er seine Arme um mich legte war der Schmerz weg! Ich schloss die Augen, spürte seinen Küsse im Nacken, eine Hand auf meinem Bauch. Sein Pieper riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Verdammt...Susan braucht mich in der 1..." Er drückte mir einenn Kuss auf die Stirn und als er durch die Tür war vermisste ich ihn schon. Ich sah ihm immer noch nach als Luka durch die Tür kam "Da bist du ja...ich brauch dich in der 2!" Ich nickte "Alles okay?" Wieder nickte ich. Ich verließ das Ärztezimmer mit ihm und ging in die 2. Ich sah durch die Tür in die 1 wo Carter seine kleine Patientin intubierte. Mit jedem Moment den ich ihn ansah verliebte ich mich noch mehr in ihn. "Abby, legst du ihm bitte einen Zugang?" Luka riss mich aus meinen Gedanken "Was?...ja klar!" "So Samantha, wir bringen dich jetzt in den OP. Aber hab keine Angst, du wirst wieder gesund. Carter tröstete die 6 jährige denn sie weinte. Sie nickte. "Hab keine Angst" Carter lächelte sie an und sie nickte wieder. 


End file.
